The Dog and Its Master
by Rikuxroxas
Summary: Joey/Mai shipping... Rated M for language, no smut... sorry.


"And what pray tell are you staring at, Wheeler?"

Mai was in a bad mood. To put it better, she was severely pissed. Losing three matches in a row would put a toll on anyone. And she had the perfect venting target, staring at her. Joey Wheeler. He was a simple guy, good looking, rather hot-headed, but he believed in his ideals. He was downright hot without a shirt, and was pretty decent in his high school duds. He was loyal though, so much so that it was a turn-off. Loyal like a dog and she often referred to him as such in her mind. The Dog.

Joey jolted out of his daze at her tone. He'd known her for long enough to know she was peeved. He quickly began thinking of excuses and apologies to pacify her bitchiness.

"Yo, sorry 'bout that Mai, didn't realize it was you. Didja do something with your hair?" He pushed his hand through his own hair thinking that if he kept his cool, he could slide through this potential hospital visit like soap through an inmates hands. He chuckled at the thought.

"No, my hair hasn't been changed," she said. He wasn't even going to rise to the bait she left him! She was fuming even worse now, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Care to play with me?" she offered with a smirk.

Now Joey had always thought himself intelligent. He felt that he was one of the more ingenious students in his class, despite his grades. But for a moment he stalled. 'She... wants to play... with me?' It took him about three more seconds to spit out a "Huh?"

"I said, 'Do you want to play?'" she iterated. For a moment she felt he was being purposely dense, while trying to think of a way to say no. She didn't plan on allowing that.

"Oh! You wanna duel," he replied, emitting a small chuckle. "Sorry there, I sorta misunderstood whatcha I suppose I could knock you around for a few minutes." He paled after that. Normally he would spout things like this to her all the time, however she was in a good mood then. At the moment it was clear she wasn't and he gave her a reason to bite at him now. And boy did she take it.

"You? Smack me around? That's a laugh. I would throttle you, beanstalk." She was relaxing a bit now. Verbally sparring with Wheeler always melted away the tension. Until he said something stupid and she was forced to hit him.

"Aw hell, look at the time, I gotta go see Yugi about what our homework was earlier today. Laterz Mai." Just as he was walking away, he felt an immeasurable pain on his ear, accompanied by a sultry whisper. "Not so fast, Wheeler, its Saturday. That bullshit excuse won't fly very far. Care to try agin?"

"No."

"Good. Now about that duel?" She was still whispering in his ear and despite his attempting to stop it, he was getting a bit uncomfortable. He was enjoying himself despite the iron grip she had on his ear.

"Hey, uh... Mai couldja please let go of my ear? It kinda hurts." She loosened her fingers, but didn't let go. Still whispering in his ear, "I have a question for you. What did you think I meant earlier when I asked to play? Do tell me what your thoughts were."

"I'd rather not"

"Well then I hope your not very fond of your ear." She immediately reapplied the previous pressure to his ear.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Damn it, you crazy fuck, lemme go."

She let go of his ear only for him to jump five feet away from her, massaging his precious appendage. He was still muttering things along the lines of "crazy harpy". She found it a compliment.

"So... you were thinking about a crazy fuck eh?"

"Yeah... WAIT, WHAT? HELL NO. I wasn't thinking that!" He nearly blew out her eardrums with the volume of his voice.

"I'm five feet away, ass hat. DON'T SCREAM!!!" She screeched. 'Fucking moron is too damn loud, she thought. I should tell him there are much better things he could be doing with that mouth other than screaming... well he'd be screaming then too.'

"I can say the exact same thing to you! You don't need to scream either, and anyw-" He found himself unable to talk as his lips were otherwise occupied with hers. It was by far not an unpleasant feeling, but it was rather foreign. Just when he began to enjoy it she broke off their lip lock and waltzed away with a flick of her hair. He nearly fell down at the lack of contact.

"Hey wait up!" He made a recovery from his stumble and went to catch up to her.

She smirked. He was following her like a lost puppy. Just like a dog and its master.

* * *

This goes to ChasteLies as per her request. I did enjoy this one, and as it was my second try at a story, I can literally feel myself improving. Its all flowing a bit smoother. Laterz all.

-rikuxroxas yakshini


End file.
